Curiosity
by Totallymath
Summary: Jack Frost is intrigued by a mysterious girl. Much to his dismay, she can't see him. As he follows her around, he starts to learn more about her and the reason for the sadness that always seem to cling to her.


**Hi! Well this is my first fanfic of RoTG. This story is set a while after the events of the movie. I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I have a vague idea.**

***I don't own Rise of the Guardians***

* * *

I watch her run every day.

Well, not _every_ day, because I'm a pretty busy guy, bringing joy and fun to children around the world as a guardian.

I'm down at the beach, where no one's there because it's too early in the morning. It's not like I stalk her or anything. I have my own reasons on why I happen to be there, like freezing the waves for fun. She just also happens to be a part of that reason.

I don't know her name. The first time I saw her, I thought she was crazy. I mean, who wouldn't? She was running just when the light of the sun was pushing away the darkness that dominated the sky. It was mid-January and I had been blanketing a nearby town with a couple inches of snow. The air must've been cold for her, as it was evident in the way her cheeks and the tip of her nose flushed pink.

Initially, I thought she was running away from something, but she came back every day, so she must be running to keep fit – for fun. I for one obviously know what fun is, being Jack Frost, _the_ spirit of fun. Whatever she was doing, that girl, whose dark bronze hair swayed in a tight ponytail, intrigued me.

I can't stop watching her. It's like a daily routine now. I'd escape my schedule of bringing snow, ice, and frost to the world and immerse myself into the sounds of the ocean, waiting for the soft footsteps to skip across the sand.

Does that make me a stalker? I don't know.

If only I could talk to her. I really want to, but I know that's impossible. I don't think she can see me. She seems so focused on running, or on something else, I'd also feel guilty if I distract her from that. But if we do ever talk, I'd tell her everything. She would be able to see me because she would believe. I'd tell her who I am, and she wouldn't think I'm crazy or assume she had gone crazy herself. I'd trust her, and she would trust me. She would continue to run, and I would run along with her, for fun.

But that's just a silly fantasy of mine.

I'm freaking Jack Frost. According to most of the world, I don't exist. Kids over the age of twelve seem to stop believing in us guardians out of fear of being ridiculed by others, which is absurd, in my opinion.

The girl looks to be around sixteen or so. Much too old for believing in Santa or the Tooth Fairy. Would she ever believe in a so-called mythical guy like me?

I bounce along the surface of the water, ice forming on the waves from the touch of my bare feet. Out of the corners of my eyes, I see her jogging along the beach in the distance, her arms pumping up and down, her sneakers making light imprints in the wet sand. With only a navy blue hooded sweater and black sweatpants, I wonder if she's cold.

I realize that I've always watched her from afar. With all the courage I can muster, I summon the wind with my staff and fly over to her. Just as I thought, she doesn't see me. Something drops in my chest, and I can feel my fantasy disintegrating.

I float along with her. Up close, I can see that she has pretty eyes. Silvery grey, with speckled gold dust. Long, dark, eyelashes. I feel like I don't deserve to look into them. Her hot breath forms into a cloud of vapour in the air, lingering at her cheeks. I blow at them playfully, consequently blowing at her face.

Her face scrunches up and suddenly she coughs violently. She loses her balance and falls onto the sand, knees digging into the mud. Luckily, her forearms break her fall.

_What did I do?_

Forgetting about her inability to see me, I bend over to help her.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Instinctively I place my hand on her shoulder – but it just goes straight through her body. _Right, I can't touch her._

She coughs and coughs until she coughs up spit, which dribble, down her lips. She slowly gets up, shaking, wiping away saliva with her sleeves.

She looks towards the ocean with a faraway expression in her eyes, sighing. Her hands shove into the pockets of her sweater and slips out a small cylindrical container. Twisting the cap open and shaking a small capsule out onto the palm of her hands, she lets out another heavy exhale. She puts her hand to her mouth, head tilted back. I hear her swallow, and then she jogs faster than ever, away from the beach, away from me.

I gaze down at the footprints she left and see that they are being eaten away by the water. I want the footprints to stay, but the waves wash them away as if it's trying to erase a piece of her existence.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too short and boring haha :I**

**Was Jack too OOC? omg I'm sorry if he was .**

**I'll try to update soon, even _I'm_ wondering whats going to happen next lol**


End file.
